Numerous technical problems exist in connection with mounting devices such as photovoltaic panels on surfaces that are, or may be, exposed to varying force vectors induced or caused by wind, snow, rain, and other elements of weather. Additional problems are caused by widely diverse materials from which such surfaces are manufactured. The materials include, for example, wood, slate, metal, tar and tile. All such surfaces may have a variety of sub-surfaces constructed of a similar variety of materials, resulting in differing and unique compositions and densities that result in differing holding properties associated with connectors installed to hold mounting devices to the surfaces. The term “connectors” includes at least nails, screws, bolts, nuts, threaded and unthreaded rods, and similar holding devices. Many technical limitations of prior mounting systems have been considered and overcome in pending U.S. patent application for a System for Removably and Adjustably Mounting a Device on a Surface, application Ser. No. 09/910,655, filed Jul. 20, 2001, and U.S. patent application for Apparatus and Method for Positioning a Module on an Object, application Ser. No. 10/116,384, filed Apr. 4, 2002.
As the use of solar panels to generate all or part of electrical needs for home and industry increases, demand has escalated for a solar panel mounting system that not only is structurally rigid, weather resistant, and easy to install, but also is aesthetically pleasing in design and presentation when mounted on a surface. One such design criteria requires installed solar panels and mounting system to be functional but inconspicuous. A need exists in the industry, therefore, for a new and useful mounting system that is capable of easily and securely mounting solar panels on a surface that results in the installed system and panels being low profile, and thus comparatively inconspicuous and as indiscernible as possible.